Thanks for being there
by swimfis5
Summary: Forgetting his arms were still around Pansy, he laughed. Pansy turned in his arms and grinned. They were closer now... wannna know what happens nextt well why dont u click to find out. lot of fluff. CLICK THE BUTTTON! you know you want to :
1. Chapter 1

A Draco and Pansy Drabble One-Shot

I do not own Harry Potter or the charecters, if i did then we would have more then 7 books. =)

It was the first Hogsmede trip of the season, and every one was excited. Of course it being in the beginning of December it was a cold day. Pansy settled for a pair of dark wash jeans and her black long sleeve boat neck shirt. She went to do her hair and make-up. Of course sense growing more talented in her magic she had learned a spell that would easily make her hair curl at the bottom. Pansy settled for some foundation eyeliner mascara and some pink lip gloss. She had to look good after all she was the Slytherin Princess. Mean while the Slytherin Prince was getting ready in the boys dorm. It didn't take much time to get ready had worn black pants with a black shirt it was his usual every day wear. He brushed his teeth and headed down stairs to the common room. There he saw his friends Crabbe and Goyle in a group; he wondered what was going on.

"Crabbe, Goyle what you standing here for?" asked Malfoy, neither of them answered he wondered what could've sparked there interest the never paid this much attention unless it was something to do with food. And that's when Draco heard it. It sounded like a girl who was very frustrated.

"For the last time NO! I will not go with you to the three broomsticks!" a familiar voice yelled. Of course Draco recognized her voice it was Pansy. Looks like some old git was at it again every other hour it was someone new. But by the sound of it this dude wasn't backing down. Most the crowd had left because they knew that after Pansy said no she meant no. Only Draco seemed to stick around.

"Listen Pansy," this guy started walking over to wear Pansy had flung her self on the couch, "why don't you give me a try, I am a pretty decent guy." He said while putting his hand on her upper thigh. Pansy looked disgusted. Why did Draco feel bad for Pansy he thought it was pretty slick of the guy to pull one like that? The guy had advanced and put his other hand on her face.

"Yulley get off me now and leave me alone or I will hex you until there is no tomorrow." She spat as she swatted his hand away and picked his other one of her thigh.

"Reow! I love a girl that feisty he said while grabbing both her hands. "You known Parkinson you really know how to turn a guy on."

Draco didn't know what made him walk over there but he did, he hated watching Pansy deal with this, she used to be one of his best friends. "Hey! She said to leave her alone!" said Draco pulling this Yulley kid off her.

"Who are you her boyfriend?" he said in a mocking tone standing up to face Draco

Pansy felt heat grow to her cheeks as she watched her old best friend stand up for her, she went even redder when he said boyfriend.

"Leave her alone now or I will make sure that I will be your worst nightmare" said Draco taking one step closer to Yulley.

Draco and Yulley held each others stares but finally Yulley backed down and stormed out of the common room.

When he left Draco turned around to Pansy "Hey Pans are you alright?"

A smile came to her face he hadn't called he Pans since they were in year four. "Yeah Draco thanks." Draco held out a hand to help Pansy up, she took it graciously and for one moment there eyes met with each others. Her piercing green eyes met his cold grey eyes and for one second she thought she saw warmth in his eyes.

"Hey Pans, you want to walk to Hogsmede with me?"

"Yeah Draco that sounds nice." For the first time in a long time this was not some scheme. It was nice guy asking if she wanted to walk with her she felt comfortable.

It short and it will get better!

Please review it lets me know if you like it! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**heres part two i hope you enjoy.**

_A smile came to her face he hadn't called he Pans since they were in year four. "Yeah Draco thanks." Draco held out a hand to help Pansy up, she took it graciously and for one moment there eyes met with each others. Her piercing green eyes met his cold grey eyes and for one second she thought she saw warmth in his eyes._

_"Hey Pans, you want to walk to Hogsmede with me?"_

_"Yeah Draco that sounds nice." For the first time in a long time this was not some scheme. It was nice guy asking if she wanted to walk with her she felt comfortable._

* * *

"Hold on let me go get my coat and money I'll be down in one minute."

"Alright remember I am timing you Parkinson!" Draco said with a small smile across his face." Hurry you got about 55 seconds left."

Pansy laughed as she was climbing the stairs.

_I sure do miss her laugh _Draco thought.

Before he knew it Pansy was already down stairs and he felt her warm hand brush his.

"Ready?" asked Pansy.

"You know it, and you made it with 10 seconds to spare."

The walk to Hogsmede was pretty quite, nobody was on the trail with them. Everyone must be down there already considering Draco and Pansy got caught up in the common room.

As they were walking Draco couldn't help but take a peek over at Pansy. She was beautiful. Her hair reached past her shoulder and had curls at the bottom, it was so shiny. Her eyes were more piercing then ever. They popped against her pale skin, and then he moved down to her lips, they were soft and full. Even in her coat, she looked like she had a body. _I never noticed how Pansy looked when we were friends, so now why am I staring? _He shook the thought from his head and looked forward.

A moment ago Pansy could've sworn she just saw Draco check her out, but it probably just a trick of the light. Now was her chance to check him out, he wasn't looking. His blonde hair was no longer slicked back like it used to be, now it fell into his face and was loose. It took a lot of strength not to touch it. His cold grey eyes were breath taking and Pansy felt if she stared into them she would see his whole life story. His mouth was in his usual smirk. She loved how he was the only one who could pull it off. She called it 'the Malfoy Smirk'. His body was toned from all these years of quidditch and it looked better then ever. _Out of all guys, he chooses to be the one who doesn't let hormones take over, GO FIGURE! _Pansy laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco questioned her.

_Guess I laughed a little to loud. _"Oh, nothing sorry I was lost in my own train of thought." _It was the truth _she thought.

"I know what you mean." He said. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Once in a while there hands would brush against each other. Pansy felt a blush quick to her cheeks every time.

Finally, she spoke "So I am not saying I am not grateful or anything, but why were you still in the common room, Crabbe and Goyle left with the others, I figured you would have left with them."

Draco was hoping this question wouldn't come up. "Umm, I don't know. I guess I saw how he was approaching you and figured it could get out of hand. Yulley i s stubborn and won't take no for an answer." He saw Pansy's face drop alittle, "Don't worry, he's a prat though, so he should leave you alone after I got on his case."

"Well thanks Draco, it means a lot to me. For a moment I thought you were gonna come hit on me after I had put the body bind curse on him." She laughed.

"I am not that rude, I would've waited until you got up and reached me before i would start flirting with you." He smiled down at her. She shoved him playfully and kept walking. The heat crept towards his cheeks.

They kept walking and finally they reached Hogsmede.

"You want to go to the Three Broom Sticks?" Draco asked

"Yeah that sounds nice and warm." She smiled at him shivering slightly from the cold.

There hands kept brushing and Draco didnt know if it was a hint or an accident. So the next time he felt it he grabbed her hand. An electric shock went up Draco arm, Pansy must have felt it to cause at the same time they both looked at each other. Pansy smiled at him, he couldn't help but notice her cheeks were red and not from the cold. Pansy looked at him and for once she didn't see a mean Slytherin Prince. She saw someone that who looked happy. She felt the heat rush to cheeks, while Draco's cheek did the same.

He couldn't believe it, one that he actually grabbed Pansy's hand and two that she had made him blush!

Draco led Pansy into the Three Broom Sticks and they got a booth towards the window. He ordered two butter beers. The butter beers came and they sat there looking out the window. That's when Pansy noticed the Golden trio. Boy, did they look happy. That Granger girl had it good. Though the Weasly could do a better hiding his feelings for her, they still treated her with such respect. I bet you she never got hassled, or I bet the Weasly boy never took advantage of Malfoy tapped her on the shoulder "Pans, you alright?"

"Yeah sorry just day dreaming."

"It's okay; it looked like you were staring at Potter, yeah i know crazy thought!

"Ha yeah right!" she half smiled. What was she going to tell Draco that she wanted him to treat her like Potter and Weasly treated Granger? He would surely laugh in her face. Plus she wasn't even sure that he wanted to be friends again.

"Don't look now but here comes Yulley and his cronies."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know, maybe he wants a second chance."

"Ha Ha Ha, Draco you are just so funny he's not getting one that's for sure." Draco could Pansy was upset.

"Hey! Parkinson!" Yulley cried. "What you come here with Malfoy but you won't come here with me?"

"Yes, cause unlike you," Pansy said getting to her feet, "Draco is not a foul perverted git!"

Draco couldn't help but stand up behind Pansy and smirk. It felt nice to have her think of him like that.

"You little witch!"

Draco could tell Yulley was getting mad.

"Yeah well I think every girl in here is one!" Pansy smirked back. That's the thing he loved about Pansy, she knew how to stand up for herself in a moments notice.

Just then Yulley pushed Pansy luckily Draco was standing behind her. Pansy fell back with a force. Draco caught her around the waist and helped her steady. Yulley was grinning now.

"Aw, look guys she's got her wittle boyfriend to protect her!" Yulley teased, while talking to his cronies.

With his hands still on her waist he said "Yulley back off now! If not I will have my father call in a couple of favors." Yulley, thinking this meant the Dark Lord had backed off and sneered at Pansy.

"You're lucky he's here Parkinson" said Yulley and then he stormed off.

Forgetting his arms were still around Pansy, he laughed. Pansy turned in his arms and grinned. They were closer now. Draco could smell Pansy, she smelled like cherries and vanilla. " ha, thanks again Draco" She to noticed the close proximity and Draco smelt so good. Wanting to thank him she embraced him in hug moving her hands to around his neck. It was nice how fit together, almost like they were spilt into a zigzag and matched up perfectly.

"No problem Pans" he squeezed tighter, and they pulled back and thier eyes met, and it seemed like everything stopped. Then crash! Madam Rosemerta had dropped a glass, and they were brought back to reality.

Draco let go of Pansy and they both sat down, each one of them with a little red in their cheeks. _How does he manage to make me blush, I am the Slytherin Princess, I am supposed look mad and put together._

"We should be getting back; it looks like its getting colder," said Draco trying to change the subject "Walk with me?"

"Of course I will walk with you." said Pansy with a gentle smile. He loved her smile, it was so perfect. Draco being the gentleman he is paid for the butter beer, and left a tip for Madam Romerta. He held his hand out to Pansy who took it. They walked hand and hand back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**here is chapter three. i hope you like it. let me know.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, if i did then I would be rich which is sadly not true =(**

"So, Pansy, ah, how have you been?" Draco asked.

"I've been good, I would be much better if the guys weren't like sharks, but I'm surviving. How about you Draco, I haven't seen you around much any more."

"Oh, I've been good, I guess. Things are getting harder and I don't have as much free time these days. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile. I knew we used to be good friends."

"Yeah, we did. Those were some fun times back then. Oh my gosh! Remember when you got attacked by that stupid Hippogriff?"

"Yes. I remember that day very well. That was not such a good time."

"It was if you were either Crabbe, Goyle, or me! We had a good laugh while you were in the Hospital Wing."

"This coming from the girl who was there everyday! I remember you being there when I woke up, and still being there when I dozed off."

"Yes, and Madam Pomfrey still hasn't forgotten, I think she kicked me out 15 times."

Draco chuckled at thought of seeing Pansy getting yelled at by Madam Pomfrey, he couldn't picture Pansy actually taking it. She probably just sat there and let it go in through one ear and out through the other. "That sounds a lot like you Pansy, you never listen."

"Wait huh? Sorry I wasn't listening." Pansy said jokingly.

This made Draco laugh even louder.

"I miss hearing you laugh Draco." '_How could I have said that I probably sounded so lame,' _thought Pansy.

Draco smiled; truth was he missed having her around to make him laugh.

"Well, now that have made fool out of my self," Pansy started

"You didn't make a full out of yourself Pans, cause the truth is that I miss having you around." Draco looked her in the eyes, this made Pansy melt. By this time they had arrived at the school.

It took a few moments but Pansy- looking a little flushed- said, "Hey it's around time for dinner, want to sit with me?" Not only did she like having Draco as company, it felt like when she was with him she was treated with respect which was something she really wanted. A bonus, was of course the fact that Yulley wouldn't come near her with Draco around.

"Yeah sure, I didn't realize until now how hungry I was."

"Well yes, because you know, sitting and drinking Butter beers really does work up an appetite." Pansy said, putting a hand on his shoulder to show him how compassionate she was trying to be.

Draco felt a spark as her hand touched his shoulder. '_Why is she the only girl that does this!' _"Oh hush up!" laughed Draco.

This time Pansy laughed with him.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to hurt you feelings" Pansy said still laughing, while trying to put on her best puppy dog face.

"It's fine," said Draco with the same look.

They both laughed as they walked into the Great Hall, all heads turned to the Slytherin table while they watched Pansy and Draco walk in together. The girls turned green with envy because they saw how close Pansy was able to get to Draco, and the guys stared at Draco in disbelief. No one had gotten that close to Pansy with out being hexed or having her shout at them. To the other three houses this looked normal.

At the Gryffindor table Ron was the one who noticed Draco and Pansy. "Always knew the two gits of that house would end up together."

"Oh hush up Ronald," scolded Hermione "I've heard that Pansy has had a lot of trouble with guys lately."

"How can she?" questioned Harry "Looking like that you would think she got every guy she wanted. I mean she looks hot!" This earned Harry a whack on the head from Ginny who was sitting across from him.

Hermione, purposely ignoring Ginny's action, explained; "That's the point, she can get every guy, but they make her a trophy, I was walking to DADA and I heard a group of Slytherin guys talking, saying that the first one to kiss Pansy would get 10 galleons. I find it outrageous that they treat her like that. I mean I personally don't like her, but it is still wrong."

Harry and Ron just sat there staring at her with a look on their faces that read: 'girls get so worked up guys, I mean what would they do if they knew what we did.'

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, then at the two clueless boys and whacked them upside the head. "Boys" they said together with an accompanying eye roll.

Harry and Ron said "Girls!" and went right back to eating.

**Thanks for reading!**

**swimfis5 3**

***this fabulous story was proofread by imadoodlenodle **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Harry and Ron just sat there staring at her with a look on their faces that read: 'girls get so worked up guys, I mean what would they do if they knew what we did.' _

_Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, then at the two clueless boys and whacked them upside the head. "Boys" they said together with an accompanying eye roll._

_Harry and Ron said "Girls!" and went right back to eating._

Pansy and Draco noticed people staring at them, and apparently Draco thought nothing of it. _Is it odd to be this close to a guy who is your friend? Are people going to think we are going out? Does Draco think I want to go out with him? Does Draco feel sorry for me? _While all these thoughts were going through Pansy's head, she didn't notice a rather perky brunette sitting on the opposite side of Draco.

"So, Draco," said the girl in an annoyingly high pitched voice. "I was thinking, you know Snape gave us those instructions on how to practice non-verbal spells?"

Draco merely nodded his head as if he was paying attention to her. Pansy felt proud that he didn't return her flirtatious gestures with ones of his own.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to practice with me, we could go out by the lake after dinner if you want."

"Um, no thanks Emily," Draco said in a monotone voice. Obviously he wasn't paying attention to her because her name wasn't Emily- it was Sara.

Not being fazed at all by the name mistake, Sara begged; "Oh but please Draco, I'm not any good when it comes to them and I know you're brilliant."

Pansy, noticing that Draco was getting mad, butted in, "Listen _girl_, he said no, so go take your desperate self off to some other part of the table and drive them insane instead."

"Pansy, I was asking Draco- not you. So turn around, go make yourself useful and go make-out with someone, you…you Slytherin slut!"

As Pansy was about to insult her back Draco took over, "No. Pansy stays and you go. For your information, I am practicing with Pansy anyway and that's why I said no. So save yourself any more embarrassment and _leave_." Sara stormed off with out another word.

Pansy, to stun to say anything, went back to drinking her pumpkin juice.

Draco saw that Pansy had been quiet for quite some time, so he began to speak; "Listen Pans, I… I didn't mean to put you on the spot, it's just that nothing would have made her leave. I understand if you are mad, because you probably think I used you."

Pansy just sat there, her hands in lap, with a pool of water in her eyes. Without trying to make a scene she stood up and left the Great Hall. She walked briskly past the girl's lavatory. _No, I will not let everyone see me cry._ She kept walking until she reached the Slytherin common room.

"Parseltounge" she almost screamed. The dungeons appeared and she walked into the common room, sat on the big cushy black couch and sobbed.

Draco was not far behind her, he had a feeling what he did was wrong, and he didn't want to loose Pansy again. Finally he reached the common room. "Parseltounge" he said rather quickly: the common room was still empty because everyone was at dinner still. Draco saw someone curled up on the couch, it was Pansy. "Pansy, I am so sorry! I want you to know, that…" Pansy cut him off.

"Draco stop! You didn't make me upset okay! It had nothing to do with you at all, well it did- but it wasn't your fault." She looked into his grey eyes. He stared back at her; she was beautiful even though her make-up was smeared and there were black circles around her eyes, she looked normal. She actually looked like a human and not someone who was always perfect.

"Then Pansy, will you please tell me what's wrong? Cause it kills me to see you crying and knowing I can't hurt the person that hurt you." _Way to go Draco, that's a way to keep it smooth._

Pansy kept staring down at her hands, the tears just kept coming. Draco sat on the couch with her, he moved her on to his lap and let her cry on his shoulder, slowly rubbing her back waiting for her to explain, he always did this when they were younger.

Finally Pansy broke down: "It hurt when Sara called me a slut, and I just hate to think that every girl sees me like that. I know that a lot of guys want me, and I know every girl hates me, but you would think that the girls would see I don't want the attention. I just keep re-playing everything she said, what if everything is true!" She sobbed all of this into his shoulder. He had a hard time understanding her but he knew it made her really upset. He did hear that she thought she was a slut and that hurt him the most. He didn't say anything, he just kept rubbing her back and holding her close, knowing Pansy she wasn't done. Her cries subsided and eventually she was just sniffling.

"Draco?" Pansy voice was quiet.

"Mhm?"

"You don't think I am a slut do you?" She questioned, looking at his face; he was still facing the fire.

Draco's heart dropped, how Pansy could even have even asked that question. He looked down at her beautiful face, her eyes were still red and her make-up was smeared, but he didn't care. "No Pansy, I don't. Nor have I ever thought it and nor will I ever think it." There was a stray piece of hair in her eyes and he brushed it away with his hand. Draco left his hand in cheek a few more moments and finally took it off. Pansy merely smiled.

"Thanks Draco, you really know how to help. You always seem to be there when I need you the most." She said quietly.

"You're welcome Pansy. I will be here as long as you want."

_'Forever' _thought Pansy '_is a really long time.' _ She cuddled to him more closely and before she knew it she was drifting off, he felt so comfortable.

Draco looked down at Pansy, he smiled, she looked so peaceful. He heard kids coming down the corridor and figured dinner was over. He picked up his potions book and started reading his assignment, he figured he would let Pansy sleep.

When everyone came in they gaped, was this Draco Malfoy showing public affection?


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own harry potter casue if i did id be rich! and sadly i am not!**

_'Forever' thought Pansy 'is a really long time.' She cuddled to him more closely and before she knew it she was drifting off, he felt so comfortable._

_Draco _looked_ down at Pansy, he smiled, she looked so peaceful. He heard kids coming down the corridor and figured dinner was over. He picked up his potions book and started reading his assignment, he figured __he would __let Pansy sleep. _

_When everyone came in they gaped, was this Draco Malfoy showing public affection?__  
_

Chapter 5

Draco knew what people were thinking and quite frankly he didn't care. Pansy wasn't feeling good at the moment and he wasn't going to wake her up. So he continued reading his book and tried hard to focus on what he was reading. It was hard to focus though because he constantly heard him and Pansy being brought up in conversations.

"Are they going out?" A boy named Zach asked.

"No idea, but if they are that Pansy girl is a really lucky girl, I would kill to be her, I mean in Draco's lap wow." chimed a 5th year Slytherin.

_Wow, even fifth years want to be with me. _Draco thought to himself. He chuckled and kept reading. The common was quiet for awhile, with a few comments and harsh responses here and there. Draco heard one come from the annoying girl at dinner, Sara.

"See, I told Draco that she was a slut, I bet that they didn't get much practice done. Well, Pansy might have."

It took a lot of restraint from Draco not to get up and hex Sara for saying something like that. But if he did get up it would wake Pansy up and also people would definitely think they were dating. _Not that that would be a bad thing or anything. _Draco thought to himself. It was getting late and Draco was finally done studying. He knew Pansy didn't have any homework because she was as smart as that Granger girl and probably finished it before they went to Hogsmede.

"Pansy, sweetheart it's time to get up" Draco said in a soothing voice. A Pansy was not that best being woke up, so he tried to be super gentle. "Pans, come on, I know as comfortable as this is we both need better rest."

She finally started to stir and wake up. "Huh, what?" she said being confused to where she was at.

"Pansy, come on lets go up stairs to the dormitories."

"Draco?" she said slowly getting up realizing she fell asleep on his lap, "Did I fall asleep on you, I am so sorry, I bet you got a mouth load of comments."

"No harm done Pans, there were a few comments." Draco said smiling; Pansy knew just as well that people would talk.

"Oh, I am so sorry Draco. Now everyone will think horribly of you, and it's all my fault." she said as they both got up.

"Pansy, there is no other person I would rather be talked about with then you." He smiled. Pansy knew this was a genuine smile and thought that wow_ he really meant it._ Before she could say anything thing else he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Night Pansy. See you tomorrow." Then walked up to his dormitory.

Pansy sat back down and placed her hand on her cheek. Why was it that Draco, the guy she had gotten over so many years ago, would make her feel like this? She had been kissed many times and she never felt like this. She was tired and her eyes were sore so she would just leave the question until tomorrow.

_Draco what did you do! She is gonna hate you; she will think that you were a fake! Wait was I a fake? No, I care about Pansy; yeah I definitely care about her. _

"It must be nice to be you Draco." Said Blaise as Draco walked by getting ready to go to bed.

"Oh yeah, how so?

"I would have paid 100 galleons to have Pansy in my lap, what were you two doing anyways?"

"Nothing I was studying."

"Yeah, sure, then why was she on your lap? Were you two snogging or, did you know you take it farther?"

"Shut up Blaise, you're a git! I am going to bed." Said Draco pushing Blaise out of his way

'Oi, I see how it is. Well night then mate."

"Night" said Draco

Mean while Pansy was up in her dormitory getting ready when Daphane comes up behind her. "Can I help you Daphane?"

"Yeah, Pansy umm I was wondering do you want to go to breakfast tomorrow morning with me."

"No offense or anything, but you stopped talking to me back in forth year why start again now?"

"Rubbish Pans! I have just been so busy lately."

"Yeah, to busy in the summer to write, I bet."

"I was, you wouldn't believe the amount of shopping I was doing," said Daphane with her most pathetic apologetic look on her face.

"The only reason you talking to me is because you saw me with Draco, I know the game you play. I taught them to you remember?"

Daphane just stood there in silence, Pansy had guessed exactly on the spot.

"And I won't hook you up with Draco either."

"So I am guessing you two are going out then?"

"No we are not."

"Oh, well you could've fooled half the common room. I guess though you can get on any guys lap with out going out with them right?"

"Listen, I was asleep I didn't mean to fall asleep on his lap. We were studying and I got tired I must have fallen on him."

"Its, okay Pansy, but I must let you know. You are not the only sixth year who fancies Draco Malfoy." Daphane said with a wink.

I do not fancy Draco Malfoy! Now if you will excuse me I am going off to bed."

"Well, someone is a tad on edge then."

"Maybe I am, and I wouldn't bother trying to get him either, apparently he has eyes for some other girl" said Pansy bluffing a little

"Yeah, and my guess is that isn't hanging out with you cause he likes you."

Pansy shook off the comment and went to her dormitory. _Does she really fancy Draco? Will she do anything in her power to get to Draco? Should I care this much about it? Is it possible that I actually fancy Draco? _After a lot of thought Pansy finally came up with the answer "yes" for the first three questions, but for the last question she fell asleep thinking about it.

**hey guys its alyssa, sorry it has been awhile my internet was down and i couldnt write. Chapter 6 is on the way! I was sorta disapointed with the reviews so keep them coming and i write faster. thanks **

**thanks to imadoodlenoodle who helps me correct all the grammar mistakes! (btw there is alot of those=))**

**swimfis5 3**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Maybe I am, and I wouldn't bother trying to get him either, apparently he has eyes for some other girl" said Pansy bluffing a little _

"_Yeah, and my guess is that isn't hanging out with you cause he likes you." _

_Pansy shook off the comment and went to her dormitory. _Does she really fancy Draco? Will she do anything in her power to get to Draco? Should I care this much about it? Is it possible that I actually fancy Draco?_ After a lot of thought Pansy finally came up with the answer "yes" for the first three questions, but for the last question she fell asleep thinking about it. _

Chapter 6

Draco awoke the next morning after having one of the best sleeps of his life. He just kept thinking about Pansy, her face wove in and out of his dreams. He was hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him or anything after last night. Draco went through his regular morning routine rather quickly, and headed downstairs to the common room.

Pansy awoke with a rush; she had the worst dream ever. Every girl called her a slut and even her teachers wouldn't let her in the classroom. The worst part of all was that she was okay with all the guys hitting on her. Pansy tired to shake off the dream and think positive. That her life wasn't like that and she was most definitely not okay with giving in to guys that easy. She rose and got ready for a new day. Her make up was still on for the night before so she washed it off and only put a little bit of mascara on. After getting ready she headed down stairs to make her way to breakfast.

"Hey Pansy looking good!" shouted some sixth year.

_Great let the remarks begin! _Pansy thought to her self.

"Morning Pans" Draco greeted her by the stair well.

"Morning to you to Draco" Pansy smiled back.

"Want to join me for breakfast today?"

"Careful Draco there is people in the common room, we can't let them know that we actually talk they might jump to conclusions." Pansy shot at a group of sixth year listening in the corner. "I mean I wouldn't want them thinking that I actually liked you!"

Draco gave Pansy a playful push "Pansy, please every can tell you fancy me."

"Oh, shut up Draco. I think you are way too cocky sometimes." Pansy smiled turning her back to him, leading the way down to the kitchen. Draco followed her. They both felt eyes following them until they got out of the common room.

"Do you really think I am too cocky?" Draco asked curiously.

"Ha" Pansy laughed "Are you seriously asking that question?" Draco looked a little hurt by her answer and Pansy quickly added on "I don't think you are that cocky, but you definitely act it. No worries though a lot of girls like that." Pansy walked quickly ahead trying to cover her blushing.

"Yeah but I only care about one who does." Draco whispered to him self. Draco walked to catch up, "So, how was your night?"

"It was good, I mean I did spend half of it in your lap but that's okay. You're not that uncomfortable." Pansy said with a smile on her face.

"Well, gee, umm, thanks?" said Draco scratching his head.

"Ha ha, you know you are kind of cute when you are confused." Pansy immediately regretted saying this and felt her cheeks get hotter.

"Well, thanks, and you're cute when you're blushing." Draco responded with complete and total honesty.

"I am not blushing!" _Crap I knew he saw that. _"It's my make up!"

"Okay, sure it is." Draco said in a mocking voice.

"Anyways, how was your night?" Pansy asked changing the subject quickly.

"My night was okay, didn't get much studying done, but I defiantly did get a good night sleep."

"Oh, well that's good for you. Wish I could say the same."

"I thought you said I was comfortable?" Draco asked Pansy questionably.

"You were, it's just my dream wasn't as nice."

"HA!" Draco said loudly it made Pansy jump back, and not to mention the whole Great Hall look. Lowering his voice he said "I knew you liked sleeping on my lap."

"Yes, Draco I did." Said Pansy rather quickly.

Draco letting it go at once asked "Well, then why was the rest of your night uncomfortable. Did the other girls give out hassle about what happen?"

Pansy looked at Draco, he actually looked sincere and like he cared about her answer. "Well, not exactly." Draco shot a Pansy confusing look, "You see, I had this dream were I was being called a slut and the teachers even thought it to, but the worst part was that I actually liked having the boys all over me. It was like it didn't bother me at all when in truth we know it drives me bozzers!"

"Yeah, Pansy we know you, I think who ever doesn't is either blind or deaf."

"Oh shut up Draco!"

"Pansy, still angry from last night, I wouldn't hold all that anger in, it makes it very hard to be around." Daphne said appearing behind Draco.

Pansy squeezed her fist so tight that her nails were digging in to her skin. Draco stared at this reaction, and wondered what Daphne was talking about. _Crap! She was pissed off because I kissed her! _

Daphne sat down next to Draco. "Why were you angry last night Pansy?" asked Draco.

"Yeah Pansy, tell us why were you so mad?" asked Daphne mockingly.

"Oh trust me Daphne I think you would no." Pansy shot at Daphne.

"Don't be mad at me, I am not the one who falls asleep on guy's laps every night. Who is it tonight, Blaise?" Daphne ignored the fact Draco was right there.

Draco was hurt by the comment, but he knew the truth behind it, Pansy wouldn't do that. "Shove off Daphne, your worse then Sara." Draco said.

Pansy felt a smile crawl onto her face. "Draco, I can handle this, I mean the only reason she is saying stuff about me like that is because she wants impress you." She stared at Daphne.

Daphne's face went as red as the apple on Pansy's plate. "Ha Ha Ha, Pansy you are just so funny. Like I would want to impress him." She eyed Draco for a few seconds and turned away on her heels, leaving Pansy with a warm sensation in her stomach.

"Pansy, was there something that happened last night?" She knew that he would ask that question.

"It was nothing Draco, I promise."

"Pansy the last time you said that you ended up crying. Now seriously what's the problem?"

"Can I tell you after lunch, I really don't want to start my day off like this?" Draco nodded his knowing she would keep her word. "Thank you, now are we going to walk to class together, we both have Transfiguration first."

"Yeah, let's go." Draco stood up and took Pansy's hand. By now Pansy was used to the gesture, but she still felt a tingle in her fingers when they met.

This time it was Harry who noticed Draco get up with Pansy. "Hey, Ron I think you are right something is definitely going on between the two gits. You don't think that Voldemort put them up to acting like this?"

"Don't know mate, but it definitely is odd seeing Draco be nice."

"Oh, honestly boys, it isn't wrong for people to walk to class together. I mean I walk to classes all the time with you two. You don't hear people saying stuff like that about us. Do you?"

Ron looked down at his breakfast. Harry spoke up "Well no, but I mean, its different everyone knows we have been best friends since we were 11."

"Leave them alone you two, I swear, its no wonder why neither of you have girlfriends."

"Probably because they are all terrified of her." Ron whispered to Harry pointing to Hermione.

"I heard that Ron!"

"Whoops!" Harry and Ron laughed.

**hey guys, i know it has been an oober long time since i updated. life has been so crazy with school that i havent had time.  
****thanks i got 2 more reviews can we aim for 4 this time =) It makes me happy that you like my story.  
****hoping to have 7 up before sunday**

**love you  
****Alyssa 3**

**PS. i didnt have anyone spell check this time. (eek.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_i dont own harry potter, all though sometimes in my own world i do ! =)_

Draco noticed Pansy looked a little disheveled for the rest of the day. She had never seemed on top of things like she usually was. Draco found it odd that she couldn't answer a simple question but he let it go. Finally Divinations let out.

"Pansy, you ready to go to lunch." Asked Draco, he heard a few Slytherin draw in there breath and didn't let it out until Pansy finally responded "Yes".

"Great let's go."

Pansy noticed a few girls roll their eyes at her, and a few guys check her out, but by now she was used to this. She simply gathered her books and wait for Draco by the door. Even when she was out of it, she was still more organized then Draco.

"Alright I'm ready? Are you?"

"Yeah, I've been ready. You know what you are really slow sometimes Draco Malfoy." Pansy said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I am sorry! Not all of us can be as fast and organized as you. You are just Ms. Perfect."

"Me perfect," said Pansy walking out the door "You obviously don't know me Draco, I am far from perfect."

"Well, I think your perfect, _for me." _Draco said.

Pansy turned around stunned. _Did Draco just say I was perfect?_

By the look on Pansy's face Draco didn't know if he said something right or wrong so he just kept walking up the astronomy steps. When he heard Pansy didn't follow he looked around. There she was on the step he left her on. She was standing there looking down.

"Pans?" Draco asked her, going up to the step she was on.

"I think your perfect to." She responded in a barley audible voice. So quite that Draco didn't even think she said it.

"Pansy I couldn't hear you, please repeat what you said." Asked Draco

"I think your perfect to." She said a little louder, her head was still to the floor. This time Draco heard her.

"Pansy," he took his hand and put it on her chin, he lifted her face so that there eyes met. Her eyes refused to find his though. "Pansy, look at me." He said gently. Her piercing green eyes met his. They looked gentle and scared. _God she is beautiful. _He thought. With out really thinking he leaned in to kiss her. His lips pressed against hers. Pansy realized what he was doing, and leaned into to it. This kiss was different then any other one she had. This kissed had meaning. They fit together nicely. The kiss was short but sweet, and it had meaning. They broke apart. Draco kept his forehead pressed against hers for awhile. Then he looked at her. This time she was looking straight at him.

"I say we get to lunch." Draco said.

"Oh, alright if we have to." Pansy smiled.

Draco held his hand out to Pansy, and just like usual she took it. This time though she squeezed it tighter.

When they got to lunch they ignored everybody who was staring at them and just ate. Pansy couldn't believe Draco had kissed her like that. She couldn't believe he felt the same way about her as she did about him. She didn't know how long she had been waiting for that to happen. After the 4th year when they stopped talking all together she stopped wishing and moved on.

"Draco,"

"Yeah Pansy?" he turned to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"This is going to sound so stupid but, do you like me?" She had to ask him out loud, it could just be another let down.

"Pansy, why would you ask such a thing?"

"I don't know Draco, I am sorry; it's just that I don't know who to trust."

"It's fine Pansy, I know where you're coming from. Yes, Pansy I do like you Pansy, I think I like you more then I have ever liked anyone else."

"That's all that matters then Draco."

"Okay, Pansy." He grabbed Pansy hand and squeezed it for a second until he realized where they were. He let go and smiled.

"Well, I have to go Draco; I have to walk all the way down the Forbidden forest.

"Okay, bye Pansy, and I would walk you but I go the other way."

"I know."

"Meet me in the common room later tonight we could do some of Binns essay."

"Yeah I will. I'll see you tonight." Pansy smiled at him and walked away.

Draco watched her walk away. While other people watched Draco stare at Pansy he thought _I don't think I just like Pansy anymore._

**_welll what didya think?! _**

**_Let me know give a review._**

**_pS srry for any spelling errors.=) 8 will be up sooner rather then later!_**

**_swimfis5 3_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**i do not own Harry Potter, but i do own a computer!**

"_Meet me in the common room later tonight we could do some of Binns essay."_

"_Yeah I will. I'll see you tonight." Pansy smiled at him and walked away._

_Draco watched her walk away. While other people watched Draco stare at Pansy, he thought I don't think I just like Pansy anymore._

Harry and Ron got up to go to class, which they just happened to share with Pansy.

"Bye Hermione, Ron and I are going down to class early to see Hagrid and give him a hand"

"We are?" Ron asked with a look of confusion. Harry kicked him in the shin, "Oh yeah right, well see ya 'mione."

"Yeah bye." With that Harry and Ron went off.

"They are definitely up to something." Said Hermione to no one special.

"Who's up to something?" Asked Ginny.

"Your brother and Harry, who else?"

"Oh, I see you point. What are they doing that makes you say that?"

"Well when do they ever care about going to help Hagrid, and two I found it really peculiar when they got up after Pansy got up."

"You mean they followed that retched Slytherin!"

"Yes, Ginny now calm you self down. I am sure that Harry isn't interested in her."

"Oh, he better hope so! Or I swear they will both be dead!"

"Okay Ginny. Well I better be off, I have Potions with Snape ekk!"

"Have fun Mione. Also, keep me posted on my brother and Harry. I hate being younger then you guys I never know what is going on!"

"Will do Ginny, goodbye."

"See ya later."

"So Harry why exactly are we going down to Hagrid's this early? I mean I could still be eating!"

"Relax Ron, the food and Hermione will still be there when dinner comes around."

Ron's ears turned bright red when Harry mentioned Hermione. "Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why we are here so early?

"She's the reason we are here so early." Said Harry pointing to Pansy in the corner.

"Harry you know if you fancy Pansy my sister will have a fit, and I'm sure that if Malfoy finds out you will bloody hell be in deep trouble."

"No, Ron I don't fancy Pansy, and you know that. Besides that's what I want to find out, why Malfoy all of a sudden fancies her?"

"Harry, do you really think its he-who-must-not-be-named who is making this happen do you?" Ron asked.

"One way to find out" said Harry as he walked toward Pansy. "Hey Pansy." He stopped with Ron not to far behind him.

Pansy lifted her eyes from her book; she looked as if she was going to strangle them. "What do you want?" Pansy retorted in a not so nice voice.

Harry looked at Ron then back at Pansy. "Well, I was wondering how you have been?"

Ron snickered. Harry may be the Chosen One but he definitely isn't so good with lying.

Pansy looked at them "Really what do you play me as stupid!"

"Well she is in Slytherin." Said Ron under his breath.

"I heard that!" said Pansy

"Ron you really need to learn how to get better at whispering." Harry said laughing a bit.

"So what is the real reason you came here to bug me?"

"Well, we didn't really come to bug you?"

"Well then?" asked Pansy tapping her nails against her books, looking impatient. _God how slow are Gryffindors, I mean REALLY! _

Ron noticed Harry wasn't too quick with responding today. So he budded in "Alright listen I'm not gonna lie to you Parkinson,"

_Finally there's the Gryffindor that we all learn to hate. _Thought Pansy

"The truth is we want to know what is going on between you and Malfoy." Ron finished.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy could feel herself blushing the sound of his name. "What are you Gryffindors on; I mean really me and Draco."

"Parkinson don't deny it, we saw you too at lunch and breakfast. We also heard about you on his lap?" Harry said.

"Oh shove off!"

"Relax, we wont interrogate you, like we actually want to know what goes on down there!" said Ron.

"Well, if you did or didn't I would say it was none of your concern!"

"Rawr! I swear all girls are moody today!" said Ron.

"Come on Ron, let's leave Ms. Attitude alone." Harry said.

By this time Pansy had already gone and stood where all the other kids were starting to arrive.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked Ron

"Im glad Hermione doesn't have those attitudes."

"I meant about Pansy and Draco?"

"Oh them, yeah well I don't know. Maybe we should hear it from Draco. After all he is the one involved with He-Who-Must-Not-be- Named."

"Good point but I don't think that he will tell us anything."

"Yeah I see what you mean; well we could always try Polyjuice Potion?"

"'Cause that worked so well the first time!" said Harry.

"Well it was the best thought that came to mind!" said Ron. "I'm hungry I didn't get to finish lunch!"

"Wow, Hermione's right you do just think of food."

"Do not!" Ron shouted back.

Draco was walking to the dungeons for Potions. He was double checking to make sure he had last night's homework assignment when he bumped into someone. "Sorry…" he began to say until he realized who it was. "Oh, Granger its you, never mind then. Next time want to watch where you are going?"

"Um, excuse me Malfoy you were the one who ran into me! Maybe you should make sure you have you homework during lunch rather then, fancying over Pansy."

"Granger what are you talking about?"

"Malfoy what do you play me as stupid? I am a girl that is friends with two boys; I think I have caught on to when a guy likes a girl."

"Well, once again Granger your wrong! I do not fancy Pansy. And

You obviously can't tell because then you and Weasly would be going out by now! So ponder that one!" With out another word he finished the rest of his trip to the dungeons in silence. Leaving Hermione confused.

**hey guys, tell me what you think please review it makes me realllllly happy.**

**well heart cha's**

**Alyssa!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**guys come on im pretty dissapointed with my reviews? **

**do you like it? let me know**

"_Um, excuse me Malfoy you were the one who ran into me! Maybe you should make sure you have you homework during lunch rather then, fancying over Pansy."_

"_Granger what are you talking about?"_

"_Malfoy what do you play me as stupid? I am a girl that is friends with two boys; I think I have caught on to when a guy likes a girl."_

"_Well, once again Granger your wrong! I do not fancy Pansy. And _

_You obviously can't tell because then you and Weasly would be going out by now! So ponder that one!" With out another word he finished the rest of his trip to the dungeons in silence. Leaving Hermione confused._

"Ugh, that Malfoy!" Hermione said as she was walking to the dungeon, "As if he would know if Ron was into me!"

Draco sat down in his seat with some red in his cheeks. _Way to play it cool Draco, that Granger girl defiantly knows something is up now! _For Draco it was hard to focus. He kept going back to what Hermione said about people knowing he liked Pansy. But, whenever he thought of Pansy, he thought back to that kiss he shared with her on the stair way. He had never felt happy with a girl. He didn't mind liking Pansy, but he wasn't sure if he wanted people knowing that there was something going on between.

"Malfoy!" Snape demanded "I suggest you get your head out of the clouds and focus on the class."

The Gryffindor side snickered, while the Slytherin's heads all looked at Draco. They could not believe that Snape would yell at him. For Draco the rest of class and for the rest of the day for that matter seemed to drag by. Finally the bell rang!

"Not so fast ." Snape stopped Draco as he was halfway out the door.

"Yes Professor." Draco responded calmly, even though he was in no mood to stay."

"You will be serving your detention with me on Saturday afternon at one o'clock."

"What did I do?" Draco asked questioningly.

"Well, it seems that you and Ms. Parkinson's head have been wandering today in my class. You will be serving your detention with her. You may go."

"Yes, good evening professor."

_Well the good news is that I will be serving this detention with Pansy. _Draco thought to him self. For the rest of the day things were eventless. Neither Pansy nor Draco could focus. Finally it was dinner. Pansy practically sprinted from Herbology to the great hall.

"Where's the fire Pans?" Asked Draco as he grabbed her wrist as she ran by. Pansy spun around her cheeks flushed from the winds outside and running, her hair was all over the place, and her sparkling green eyes met Draco's.

Pansy smiled. "I was looking for you."

"Well I think you found me" said Draco taking her hand. "Let's go eat." He led her to the Slytherin table, realizing that everyone's eyes were on them

"Slut!" Pansy heard Sara cough to one of her friends. Pansy simply brushed off the comment. She was going to have a very pleasant dinner with Draco. Draco on the other hand wasn't so quick to brush off the comment. He froze in his tracks. "Come on Draco, I really don't want to have to deal with her." Draco looked down at Pansy. She made a face were her lips puckered up and she gave the sad eyes.

"Oh, fine Pansy!"

"How were your classes today?"

"Oh they were fine I guess, ran into that filthy mudblood Granger though."

"Oh, really and what did she say?" Pansy asked curiously picking at her food.

"She said I fancied you," Draco said in a serious tone. "I laughed in her face."

Pansy looked really hurt with his answer. But Draco couldn't keep a straight face for long he eventually burst out laughing. "Relax Pansy I'm kidding I more then just fancy you. But I told her she was crazy and she couldn't tell because then she and Weasel-bee going out."

Pansy started to smile "Oh don't scare me like that Draco! I thought you were actually serious."

Draco grabbed Pansy's hand under the table and squeezed it. "Come on lets hurry and finish eating, we got Binns essay to work on."

A short while later Draco and Pansy finished eating, since they already were being gossiped about they didn't bother hiding going up together.

"So Pansy, how was your day?" asked Draco while walking down the hall way to get to the common room

"Oh it was the usual. Went to class was bored. Dozed off, oh and Potter and Weasly were questioning me." Pansy started taking out her books like it was no big deal.

Draco seemed to have a different point of view. "What did Potter and Weasly say?" He spat.

Pansy looked at him funny. "Umm, they just wanted to know what was going on between us. I told them it was none of their business. Then they called me Miss Attitude and left. No big deal really."

"Oh, well yeah I wonder what has got all of the Gryffindors up are butts this week."

Pansy didn't really want to talk about them right now so she tried to change the subject "We should probably start on Binns essay if we want to stop the rumors going around."

Draco looked at Pansy, "But why I like those rumors?" Pansy threw a pillow at him "I am kidding!" he threw the pillow back at her and started taking out his books. "I think Binns is crazy I mean seriously no one cares about the giant's stupid history. I mean seriously how can we write 14 inches of boring?"

Pansy started laughing; she got her books and sat next to Draco. "I think it wouldn't be so boring if you actually paid attention to the class and not slept! I mean seriously Draco how do you manage to keep you spot as head of the class when you are asleep in all of them!"

"Well. You see…" Draco began in a sarcastic voice.

"I really don't want to know!" Pansy laughed. She pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write something. A half hour later she and Draco finished. For Pansy it was a little hard to meet the required measurements because she had such small hand writing.

"That's the thing I love about you Pans." Draco said, Pansy looked at him "You don't write the other girls they make there letters so loopy and frilly, and then they dot there eyes with bloody hearts!"

She rolled her eyes "Gee Draco, and I thought you liked me for my personality." She playfully shoved him and reached for another book in her bag. She pulled out a simple book with a burnt orange color, and began reading. Draco was still finishing his essay, but he occasionally looked up at her, he loved the look on her face as she would get lost in the book. Finally he finished,

"Well I am done!"

She came out from her book "Only took you long enough! Hahaha you realize I finished two chapters in my book."

"Well I am a slow writer. How's your book?"

"It's good. I am getting so tired! But I want to be up when they get back for dinner, I have a word for Daphne"

"Well lay down" Draco said while patting his chest "After all you said I was comfortable."

Pansy smiled and laid her head down, she began reading again. Draco couldn't resist he started stroking her hair. _I was right it is really soft. _

**REVIEW! please guys.**

**u get a coookie!**

hahahah


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Well I am done!"_

_She came out from her book "Only took you long enough! Hahaha you realize I finished two chapters in my book."_

"_Well I am a slow writer. How's your book?"_

"_It's good. I am getting so tired! But I want to be up when they get back for dinner, I have a word for Daphne"_

"_Well lay down" Draco said while patting his chest "After all you said I was comfortable." _

_Pansy smiled and laid her head down, she began reading again. Draco couldn't resist he started stroking her hair. I was right it is really soft._

Draco was watching Pansy read. He sat there quietly and patiently, just watching. He loved the way her face lit up when she was reading a good part, or how her eyes became sad when she read a sad part. His favorite was when she would go to turn the page; she would do it with such curiosity. He found it kind of cute. Only ten minutes had passed when they both heard kids coming down to the common room.

"Well, I guess we face the crowd now or never" Pansy said while rising off Draco's chest_. He was so comfortable!_

It was like Draco had read her mind. "Just stay here. Let them say what they want to. Because I personally could care less."

Pansy tried to get up, but Draco held her down. "Draco, come on, my reputation is trashed already, and I don't want yours to be too!"

"I think I could handle it." He smirked. "Besides Pans, if they can't handle us sitting next to each other, there not going to be able to handle this." He gently leaned down towards her face and pressed a soft kiss to her for head.

She smiled. As if right on schedule a group of fourth years walked in and saw there faces about two inches apart. A particular blonde chimed out "My sister always said that she was the school hoe." Pansy shot up. She recognized that voice; sure enough it was the mini Greengrass. The girl named Astoria laughed and walked up to her common room.

Then a group of sixth years walked in. Sure enough Daphne is the first to say something.

"Well, there is no surprise. Pansy, I never knew you would be seen with the same guy twice? Wow this must be an all time high for you!"

"You and your sister are unbelievable you know that!" Pansy screamed at Daphne.

"Yes, well is it my fault that my sister even sees it in you!"

Pansy was about to stand up, when Draco held her down. He got up instead. By now the whole common room stopped to watch. "Daphne I don't think you are seeing things correctly then." He started out calm.

"Please! You are only defending her because she gave you something that you have probably always wanted."

"There's where you're wrong" He said rather coldly. "Unlike what you do with guys, Pansy actually has dignity." Pansy smiled at him, her green eyes were warm and kind, they sparkled when she was like this. Draco smiled back at her and kept going. "I heard what you and that Ravenclaw boy were doing out by the lake. Funny, with Ravenclaws they always seem so eager to share new information."

Daphne's face went red and she stomped off up to the girl's dormitory. She muttered "I'm going to kill that kid!"

"Does anyone else want to have a go at Pansy?" Draco questioned. Everyone staring in disbelief shook there head no and they all went back to what they were doing before.

Draco went and sat back down next to Pansy. She smiled at him, then without hesitation she leaned in and kissed Draco on the lips. "Thank you." She whispered in a barley audible voice. Without another word she got up and went o the girl's dormitory.

"You're Welcome, Pansy." Said Draco as he watched her walk away.

When Pansy got up stairs she knew she was going to get an earful, she could pretty much hear Daphne ranting through the door. Pansy braced herself and opened the door.

As soon as Daphne saw Pansy she yelled "You little witch! How dare you insult my family in front of the whole Slytherin common room, do you know how hard it is going to be for my sister now!"

Pansy stood there against the closed door. She had her back to resting against it and her arms folded. She just kept her look on Daphne. Then Daphne continued ranting on.

"My family is highly respected, far more then yours is that's for sure! But what does you boyfriend do?" She said practically hissing the word boyfriend. "He goes and insults us! My family may not be as high as the Malfoys, but let me tell you this we are definitely higher then you!" She stood there giving Pansy a look even he-who-must-not-be-name would fear, waiting for an answer.

Pansy slowly walked toward her. In her head she wanted to strangle Daphne, but on the outside she kept her face calm. Being a Slytherin had its perks, she was taught to hide all emotions, something Daphne had failed to learn. "I may be a Slytherin slut, and I may not have very guy wrapped around my finger. But I have something that you want and admit it that is the only reason you're now saying stuff. I have Draco Malfoy and it kills you to see him with someone other then you!" With that Pansy turned around and walked to the bathroom to shower away everything that just happened. Daphne just stood there seething in her own rage.

Draco was down stairs; he could hear some muffled sounds coming from the girls dorms and smirked to himself. _I guess you could get to Daphne a lot easier than I thought, too bad she can't see a liar, because I had no idea about the Ravenclaw. _

Blaise came and sat next to Draco, he wasn't really the person he wanted to see right now but Blaise was good at History of Magic and he could really use some help.

"Hey Draco" Blaise started

"Blaise," Draco gave a curt nod, it wasn't that he was being rude but that was simply how he acknowledged Blaise.

"So, what was that about? I never knew it was possible to push Greengrass' buttons. You seem to have done a good job at it though; I can hear her yelling at Pansy from here."

Draco laughed, "Yeah, I guess I can push her buttons. It's not like I meant to, as a matter of fact I didn't know there even was a Ravenclaw."

"Way to go! So what is it with you and Pansy anyway? She seems like the type that doesn't want a boyfriend, or well at least that's the vibe that she gives off any ways." Blaise chuckled to himself, and Draco laughed to. He flashed back to when she was yelling at Nott for hitting on her, and then to when Yulley tried to ask her out. She really wasn't nice to the guys.

"Well, I don't know if you'd consider us a couple. I mean she is my friend?"

"Yeah right. The way you two are always together, and the way you look at her. Even a blind person would notice you two. Slytherin's may not talk but we definitely aren't stupid. Plus, if you two weren't serious then what's with her kissing you before she left?"

"Oh, you saw that." Draco hung his head.

"Yea, actually I saw the whole thing. I was in the common the whole time I left dinner early to start on the homework. I was going to come talk to you but then I saw Pansy come in behind you. I was hoping the rumors weren't true, you know everything Daphne says, but then you just sat here and did homework."

"I wouldn't have minded if you sat down with us, and I don't think Pansy would either. Besides I could have used the help!"

Blaise smiled "Draco we've been friends for years and you still use me for my endless brain skills!"

"What can I say? I know how to pick them." Draco smirked back.

"Yeah, trust me I know." He slapped Draco on the arm.

"Well, I'm going up to bed, later Blaise."

"I'll go with you, it's getting late."

When they got up stairs Draco ignored everybody in the room, and his half done paper laying on the table next to him, and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review. =)**

**i dont own harry potter, theres a bummer!**

Chapter 11

"_What can I say? I know how to pick them." Draco smirked back. _

"_Yeah, trust me I know." He slapped Draco on the arm._

"_Well, I'm going up to bed, later Blaise."_

"_I'll go with you, it's getting late."_

_When they got up stairs Draco ignored everybody in the room, and his half done paper laying on the table next to him, and went to bed. _

When Pansy got out of the shower, she dried her hair, brushed her teeth and even flossed. She wanted to take her time; she really was in no mood to deal with all the girls in the dormitory. Especially since she'd see them consoling Daphne. Finally, she ran out of things do to, so she stuck her feet in her slippers and trudged to her dorm. Lucky for her they were asleep; the only one up was Millicent.

"Pans?" she asked carefully.

Pansy didn't want to hurt Millicent so responded "Yes, Millicent," Looking calmly at her.

Seeing that it was safe she continued, "Good job with what you said earlier."

Pansy was to busy yelling at Daphne that she didn't even notice Millicent was in the room. "It was nothing." Pansy shook it off.

"I know, but it's about time someone told her off. And if it means anything coming from me, I think you and Draco make a really cute couple. He cares about you a lot" Millicent looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Pansy sighed and turned over. She was just too tired mentally to figure things out right now. She fell asleep without a problem.

The next morning she awoke to a loud noise. Why on Earth would someone be up at seven in the morning? When Pansy turned over she noticed Daphne blow drying her hair. "Excuse me, but do you mind?"

She turned around "Oh, I'm sorry is it bugging you?"

"Yeah it is actually."

"Good." Daphne turned back around.

Realizing she would never be able to get back to sleep, she decided to get dressed. "Well, thanks for waking me Daphne, now I have more time to spend with Draco." Pansy walked out shutting the door behind her; she smiled knowing she hit the exact button.

Draco awoke suddenly from a dream he was having, it was more like a nightmare. He didn't know why but lately his dreams consist of his Father at the Dark Lords side, with a rope around his neck, and Voldemort pulling it until he turned blue. Realizing he was sweating he took a quick shower. He didn't want to be around when the guys woke up. He grabbed his essay and went downstairs.

"Maybe I'll catch Pansy before she goes to breakfast. Well of course I will, no regular human being is up at 7 a.m on a Saturday."

"So does that mean I'm not normal then Mr. Malfoy." Pansy asked from the couch were she was sitting. "Because I can't imagine a Malfoy being with someone other then normal." She broke and started giggling.

Draco smiled and went to the couch; he sat down next to her. "Of course you're not normal. If you were normal, then I wouldn't date you." Pansy looked at him funny. "A Malfoy wants better the normal, and that is why I chose you." Pansy smiled at him.

"Well, then care to tell me why you are up early?" Pansy asked.

"I had this strange dream, plus the guys are driving me up the wall."

"Do you want to tell me about your dream? I tell you about mine."

He looked down at her and put his arm around her, she leaned in against him. "It was strange my father was at the Dark Lords side, and there was a rope around his neck. The Dark Lord would get mad and pull the rope; he wouldn't stop until my father was blue."

Pansy hugged him harder, "Draco everything will be fine don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Don't worry Pans I'm not worried about it. Now why are you up so early?"

"Daphne decided that she wanted to blow dry her hair today."

"Wow, is she really that mad at you, for what I said?"

"Well, I may have said something to her last night that pushed her over the edge."

Draco laughed. "What exactly did you tell her then?"

"It may been a long the lines of your just jealous because Draco is mine not yours and that's the only reason your saying stuff." Pansy smiled sheepishly at him.

"Well, I would be jealous to. Blaise seems to have a thing for brunettes now to you know."

"Oh really, well I always did love a boy with curly hair." Draco looked at her "Relax Draco. I would never go out with him. He's not my type he's a little to nice for my taste."

"Well thank you." Draco smiled "I should probably finish that." He said pointing to his half done essay.

"Well let's get to work then. They sat there until eight finishing the essay. Finally Draco got up and stretched "Well I say we treat our selves after we worked hard on this wonderful essay."

Pansy laughed. "We worked hard, please, all I did was sit here and wish that I didn't hand mine in already, I missed half of they key points that are in yours!"

"Well, I do try" Draco smirked. "But, I say you should get treated because you were up so early."

"Good point." Pansy laughed, "Plus if I wasn't up you would have had a lot of spelling errors, and I don't think that Professor Flitwic would appreciate that."

Draco nudged her in the ribs, "Hey! I didn't think my spelling was that terrifying. Let's go eat." He held out his hand for Pansy to take.

"Your right it was miserable!" Pansy laughed and took his hand. Draco pulled her up and into a hug. Pansy wrapped her arms around him. "What's this for Draco?"

"This Pansy is for always being there." He pulled her in closer to him. _Pansy Parkinson I love you. _"Well let's go eat."

"Great I'm starving" Pansy pulled away but she never let go of Draco's had the whole way down to the Great Hall. _Draco I really think you're the first guy I love._

**guys im so sorry for not updating alot.**

**i have had wirters block for a long time. These next two weeks are gonna **

**get crazy, its time for finals! eeek!**

**ill try an write as much as i can. keep reviews coming.**

**Alyssa !**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_Your right it was miserable!" Pansy laughed and took his hand. Draco pulled her up and into a hug. Pansy wrapped her arms around him. "What's this for Draco?"_

"_This Pansy is for always being there." He pulled her in closer to him. Pansy Parkinson I love you. "Well let's go eat."_

"_Great I'm starving" Pansy pulled away but she never let go of Draco's hand the whole way down to the Great Hall. Draco I really think you're the first guy I love._

"So Pansy, what are your plans for today?" Draco asked as they took a seat in the Great Hall.

"I was just going to hang around the lake for a little bit. The professors have been laying off with the homework since break is coming around."

"What professors do you have?" Draco asked with a smile. "I need them!"

"Well, maybe if you did your homework ahead of time you could join me." Pansy shot him a look and then started laughing.

"Who says I won't be joining you?"

"Oh, Draco you couldn't! Finish your homework for today, and then we'll talk in the common room later tonight. Besides, don't Crabbe and Goyle miss having you tell them what to do?"

"Hey! I don't order them around that much. I guess I could do my homework, so I will see you in the common room later tonight then. "

"Yeah you will." Smiled Pansy.

Draco usually skipped breakfast so it didn't surprise her when he got up to leave. He kissed her on the cheek, and of course he had to get his wink in. Pansy didn't know what it was about him lately but every time he did the smallest thing like wink at her, her stomach did flips. Pansy finished her breakfast and left the great hall unnoticed.

"Oi Malfoy!" Draco turned around by the sound of his name.

_Great just what I need. _"What Yulley?" Draco said with a scowl in his voice.

"Where's your girlfriend? Or what did she realize you were pathetic?"

"Shove off Yulley, no actually I just saw her. It's funny the whole reason we started going was because of you. I never actually got to thank you for it. So thanks mate, now if you will excuse me I have studying to attend to." Draco patted him hard on the, maybe with a little to much force then necessary and walked off.

Yulley stood there shocked, until something caught his eye. It was a certain Slytherin girl, with long brown hair, and pale white skin. She was heading out to the lake.

Pansy was really lost in her own thoughts to notice all the students behind her. All she really wanted to do was find somewhere peaceful and think. She went to her favorite spot by the lake. It was pretty hidden by trees and the only way you could see her was if you saw her going to sit down. _Finally sometime to myself._

Yulley went up behind Pansy and put his hand over her eyes. "Oh, come on now Draco I told you to go and study!" She was giggling. When she realized he didn't respond she playfully pulled his hands off and turned around with a smile on her face.

"Now I am no Draco, but I do believe I am better looking and far more snoggible!" Yulley said with a sly grin, to Pansy thought it looked like it was a want to be Malfoy Smirk.

Pansy's smile faded as soon as she turned around. "What do you want?" She spat at him.

"The same thing I wanted when I asked you last week."

_Why does he seem to be more obnoxious then usual? _"Well, guess what my answer is the same thing. It hasn't changed. Especially now with Draco being my boyfriend." Said Pansy standing up._ So much for getting a place to think._ Pansy started walking back to the castle when Yulley grabbed her wrist tightly. She spun right back around, "Get off me now before I do something that you'll really wish I never did."

"Fine I'll let you go, but answer this one question for me. Who is a better snogger? Pansy didn't realize the close proximity until now. He still had her wrist and slammed his lips against hers. Draco's kiss was sweet and hesitant unlike Yulley's. His was rushed and forceful.

Pansy pulled away furiously. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed. She was so upset that tears began to appear in the corners of her. "You foul git, you better be thankful that I don't have my wand!" With that she stormed up to the castle. Yulley stood there; he had a look of accomplishment on his face.

Draco forgot what today was, he didn't realize that he had a detention with Snape until a first year Slytherin was sent for him. "Yeah I'll be down there in a minute." He told the first year and shooed him away. _I wonder where Pansy is at. We might as well walk together. _As if right on cue Pansy came storming in. "Pansy!" Draco yelled to her, she turned around but there was something wrong in her eyes."We have detention with Snape in ten minutes_, _want to walk with me."

"Yeah," Her smile perked up just a little bit. "Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot."

Draco stood at the exit waiting for her. As soon as they were out of ear shot from the common room Draco spoke "What's the matter Pans?" Pansy didn't hear him, she was distracted. "Pans?" Draco took her hand.

"Oh. I'm sorry Draco what did you say?" She asked looking at him.

"I asked what the matter was. When you came running into the common room it looked like you were crying. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened I'm fine." Draco looked at her. "Draco I swear I am ok."

"Pansy I am not buying it, so spill."

Pansy shook her head, the tears started coming out of her eyes. _Why now? Why can't I learn to hold my tears until after I'm out of public? _Draco took notice and pulled her into an empty classroom. He sat down and pulled her on to his lap.

"When I was out by the lake, someone came up behind me." She started. "At first you know I thought it was you and as it turns out it was Yulley."

Draco stopped her before she could go on. "What did he want?" he asked with an angry look in his eyes.

Pansy wrapped her arms around him this wasn't going to be easy to tell him. "He wanted me to give him a chance, I told him no of course, but he got mad. I started walking up to the castle and he grabbed my wrist. Oh honestly Draco I would have pulled away but he had my wrist tightly, he kissed me because he wanted to apparently show me what I was missing!" the tears were pouring down her face now. "I hated it, I feel so bad!"

Draco looked down at her, "Pansy, don't you worry about a thing, I am not mad at you! That kid better pray I don't run into him though. I swear he will ever regret touching you!" Draco snaked his arms around Pansy's waist. He squeezed her tight. Pansy looked up at him. She stared into his cold grey eyes; he stared back into her piercing green ones. Draco leaned down and kissed the lips. It was slow and soft, unlike Yulley's. He pulled away. "Come on hun, we better get to detention, before Snape murders us both." Draco wiped the stranded tear that was by her eye.

Pansy smiled at him, she jumped off his lap and waited for him to slide of, "Thanks Draco, I love you."

Draco looked a little surprised but it took him only one millisecond to respond "I love you too."

**hey guys, so i hate to make it seem like Pansy is a cry baby, becuase i don't want it to seem like that. just thought id point that out.**

**finals are over and Christmas is coming up. So Happy Christmas, and for those who dont celebrate Christmas Happy Holidays!**

**with love **

**Alyssa!**

**btw i hope to work on 13 over the two week break!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Draco leaned down and kissed the lips. It was slow and soft, unlike Yulley's. He pulled away. "Come on hun, we better get to detention, before Snape murders us both." Draco wiped the stranded tear that was by her eye._

_Pansy smiled at him, she jumped off his lap and waited for him to slide of, "Thanks Draco, I love you."_

_Draco looked a little surprised but it took him only one millisecond to respond "I love you too."_

Draco took Pansy's hand and gave it a squeeze.

After walking for a few minutes in silence Pansy finally spoke up, "Draco, listen, I didn't mean to startle you like that. You didn't have to say it back."

Draco looked down into to her green eyes, "Pansy you of all people a Malfoy never says anything he doesn't mean."

"Yes, well of course I know that."

"Then don't worry about it, because I fully meant it." They reached Snape's office and Draco knocked on the door.

Pansy blushed a little and told Draco, "I think we have to let go of each others hands now." He loosed his grip and dropped his hand but it still was close by.

A teacher with greasy black hair and a long black cloak opened the door "Ah, well isn't it nice of Mr. Malfoy and to finally show up." He slammed the door behind them. "When I tell you a time I mean that time and not 15 minutes later. You will be doing lines today since I have work that needs tending too. I will come get you in about 2 hours. Do not talk." He walked away with his cape billowing behind him.

Pansy let out a snicker. Draco shot her a confused look, "I just think its funny how he thinks he scares us." Pansy then did her best mocking imitation of Snape, and Draco couldn't help but laugh with her this time.

They were pretty far into the assignment Snape gave, though Draco kept getting distracted, not only was it because of Pansy being across from him with her shirt a bit unbuttoned and her strawberry shampoo, but the fact that he kept looking at her lips and then remembering what Yulley did. He hated Yulley for that. "Hey Pans?"

"Hmm?" She said still focusing on her lines, the perfect script of her handwriting marking up the parchment effortlessly.

Draco was about to speak when Snape came in, "Quills down" Pansy looked at Draco with an apologetic look. "You may go, but I am quite disappointed that there was no work that was done," He said while looking at each of there parchments that were only half filled with boring potions facts.

Draco and Pansy got up and left with a simple 'sorry professor'. When they where out of sight Draco took Pansy's hand again. "So Draco what were you saying before Snape came in the room."

"Oh, well, I was going to ask you something but I don't think it's important anymore."

"Please tell me?"

"It was about Yulley." He noticed her face drop a bit "Now see this is why I didn't want to say anything."

"No you should ask me about it. I mean I would want to know if a girl kissed you…" she started to mumble.

"Pansy, its fine really it is. I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to." Draco held open the common room dorm for her. She stepped in and waited for him. They grabbed hands and sat on their favorite couch, the same couch that brought them together.

Getting a little confidence back she asked "What was it that you wanted know?"

He looked at her almost like he was ashamed to ask, "Well, I was gonna ask you did you enjoy the snog?"

Pansy stared at him in disbelief, and then she opened her mouth. "You know if I did enjoy it, I wouldn't be sitting here. You would probably have been replaced." He smiled at her. "So to answer your question, I hated it, he was the worst ever." Pansy laughed.

"Good, so now I won't have a problem hexing him the next time I see him. I was thinking maybe a swollen head, you know because he has such a big ego."

"Aw, but then what do I get to do! After all it was me that was kissed!" she said while laughing.

"I know" he responded, "You can be my lovely prize that I will get to treasure forever, and rub in his face."

Pansy's smile faded. _Oh crap I think that went a little too far! _Draco thought. Then he met Pansy's eyes, "Draco, what fun would that be. Aren't I already your prize?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah but it never hurts to rub it in." He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ew, can't you two find a room or something!" Sara shouted. "Like seriously it's disgusting watching you."

Pansy pulled away and said in a whisper, "I guess you're not the only one who gets to rub it in." Then she turned her attention to Sara who was still standing there "You know if it is so disgusting watching why are you still here?"

Sara stormed off with out another word. "Bitch" Pansy heard her say under her breath.

Just then Millicent came to her, "Pans, we have to go!"

"Go where?" Pansy asked unhooking her arms from Draco's neck.

"We have a report that is due tomorrow for Divination, and we haven't even started.'

"Oh, I totally forgot."

Draco took his hands off her waist, "Well, better get a move on Parkinson! We can't have you fail Divination!"

She playfully stuck her tongue out at Draco, and went to catch up with Millicent, where she would spend the rest of her day working on a report that will be useless in the future.

**hey guys, well here was 13 hoped you liked it. **

**if soo tell me about it, by reviewing. i love getting those.**

**hope u guys keep reading.**

**Alyssa!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**omg u guyss i feel soo bad about not updating. i got distracted and then i had writers block. i hope to get back into my writing moods so please bear with me. i hope u like this chapter even tho there is no draco ): **

_Just then Millicent came to her, "Pans, we have to go!"_

"_Go where?" Pansy asked unhooking her arms from Draco's neck. _

"_We have a report that is due tomorrow for Divination, and we haven't even started.'_

"_Oh, I totally forgot."_

_Draco took his hands off her waist, "Well, better get a move on Parkinson! We can't have you fail Divination!" _

_She playfully stuck her tongue out at Draco, and went to catch up with Millicent, where she would spend the rest of her day working on a report that will be useless in the future. _

"Sorry for interrupting your moment with Draco, Pans." Millicent told Pansy.

"Oh, it's not a problem." Pansy said in a voice that sounded way too happy to be her own. "Thanks for reminding me about that project, we would have never gotten it done."

"Alright what kind of spell does Draco have you under? Because what ever it is, I like it."

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked smiling.

"That! You smiling and being all happy-go-lucky?"

"Oh, well I'm sorry I didn't know that was a problem?" Pansy said automatically losing her smile getting right back to her normal self.

"Like I said I don't mind you being happy, it's a refresher for me. Just don't let the other girl's see that they might start to think your getting to soft."

"I won't don't worry, let's get to work I want to finish this before dinner."

"Yeah, good point what are we supposed to do anyway."

"Something about the history of divination; what I would rather write about is how Professor Trelawney is a complete psychopath who actually thinks that this stuff works. Because if this stuff did work why didn't she see me and Draco or Daphne annoying me, or how about me beating the crap out of Yulley!"

"Whoa, Pans, take a breather I don't think you can see all that in one little tea cup, or a stupid foggy crystal ball."

"Yeah I know sorry I am just really distracted right now." Pansy looked at her true friend apologetically.

"It's alright I see where you are coming from now come one lets get this thing over with!"

About two hours and three rolls of parchment later, they were finally done. "Well that wasn't so bad." Millicent chimed.

"Speak for your self you didn't have to write the whole thing out!"

"I'm sorry! You don't like my mannish bulky print so we used yours!"

"Well, we have a half hour 'til dinner you want to go back to the common room?"

"Yeah, besides I think are room needs to be cleaned a little. While you were at detention with Snape I heard Daphne and Astoria up stairs throwing things that may have been glass."

Pansy laughed "Its do funny how that poor girl can get worked up over so many different things!"

"Unless, you want me to clean it so you can go spend more time with Draco!" Millicent said while raising her voice an octave higher when she said Draco.

"I want to but, I do believe he is at Quidditch. So I guess I can settle with spending time with you." Pansy said rolling her eyes placing all the books they used back on the shelf.

"Good, besides we don't want you to become a girl who puts her boyfriend and snogging before her best mate!"

"Yeah, heaven for bid that would be spread around the school, my life as we know it would end." Pansy said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on its not that bad, at least its only going around half of the castle."

Walking down the hallway back to the common room Pansy noticed girls shoot her a dirty look and one girl actually had the nerve to pull her boyfriend closer to her. "Oh yeah only because the other half of the school is the teachers, I wouldn't doubt they would start believing it too!"

"Oh you're just over reacting Pans. Parseltounge" while pushing open the door Millicent said over her shoulder. "Besides, who cares what the other houses think."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Pansy started walking up the stairs to their room. "Are u ready to see the damage?"

"Let's see the worst she did" When they opened the door they found Pansy's trunk thrown open and her clothes everywhere. All her pens and ink were everywhere. They found that her parchment was ripped in half and that all her make-up had been trashed. On mirror some one had written 'whore' in her black eyeliner. Millicent ran over to the mirror right away and started wiping it off.

Pansy looked at the mirror in disbelief, she actually started laughing. "This is something a first year would do, not a sixth year, she is unbelievable!"

"Yeah, well I don't think she did it on her own, I mean her sister if definitely out to get you as well." Millie said laughing with Pansy.

"Yeah but what girl isn't?" Pansy said with a smile on her face "Let's finish cleaning this pig sty before dinner, besides I still have some History of Magic to work on."

They got all Pansy's clothes and books sorted back to were they belong about 20 minutes later. "I really hope Daphne does this again sometime, I found things that I didn't know I even brought with me. Now come one dinner starting soon and my history of magic is not finished." She put the last pillow on her bed and turned to Millicent. She had a dumbfounded look on her face. "Oh what now!"

"Nothing it's just that, I can't believe your taking this all so well."

Pansy smiled at her best friend "I'm glad I'm handling this so well our I think even Voldemort would cower the next time I meet Daphne and the pathetic thing she calls her sister."

They walked down the stairs just in time to see Draco walk in with all of his Quidditch friends.

well hope to post chapter 15 soon

^wow that sounds so weird to sayy (: ne wayss thanks and dont forget to review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_They got all Pansy's clothes and books sorted back to where they belong about 20 minutes later. "I really hope Daphne does this again sometime, I found things that I didn't know I even brought with me. Now come one dinner starting soon and my history of magic is not finished." She put the last pillow on her bed and turned to Millicent. She had a dumbfounded look on her face. "Oh what now!"_

_"Nothing it's just that, I can't believe your taking this all so well."_

_Pansy smiled at her best friend "I'm glad I'm handling this so well our I think even Voldemort would cower the next time I meet Daphne and the pathetic thing she calls her sister."_

_They walked down the stairs just in time to see Draco walk in with all of his Quidditch friends_

Draco caught Pansy's eye and smirked. "I'll see you guys at the next practice we have to start training hard we have a game against Hufflepuff and I not only want to dominate them I want to make them wish they never challenged us."

Millicent caught Pansy staring at Draco. "Well, I know it has been over five hours since you last saw him. I'll leave you to alone." Pansy smiled at her best friend, and then Draco arrived.

"Good evening ladies." Grabbing Pansy's hand he brushed his lip softly against her knuckles.

"Evening Draco," smiled Millicent. "Excuse me but I have homework to attend to. Pans I will see you in our nice clean room later on."

Pansy laughed "Of course"

Millicent walked off, and Pansy turned her attention to Draco. "Evening Draco, how was your practice."

"It was good I am starving though!" They sat down next to each other and Draco served himself a big amount of food.

"What's got you working the team so hard, and not to mention yourself."

"We have a big match coming up and I want the team to be better than ever."

"Who's your match against?" Pansy asked while serving herself some food.

"It's only Hufflepuff but we need to show Potty that we mean business this year." He said after shoving another spoonful of potatoes down his throat.

"When's the match? I want to go watch?"

"It's next weekend. I was actually kind of hoping that you would go to the after party with me."

"What party?"

"Well after we win there is going to be a party in the Slytherin common room."

"I'd love to go with you Draco!"

"Great." He said picking up her hand and squeezing it.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor's table Harry was amusing himself with teasing Ron about his last Potions paper from Snape. "How could you manage to spell your name wrong Runoald Weezlie?"

"I wasn't paying attention to the quill I was using! I used Fred and George's grammar pen!"

"Well that was your mistake in the first place Ronald!" said Hermione snatching his paper from him, "Next time pay attention, and let me see what I can do to fix it."

She started mumbling some spells under her, and slowly the letters started to rearrange themselves. Hermione looked up and caught Pansy glancing at her. She gave her a weak smile. It was written nowhere that she had to be evil to Slytherin. Pansy smiled back and then looked at Draco.

"What was that about?" Harry asked her.

"What was what?"

"You know that little smile thing you just did, don't tell me you were making faces at Draco?"

"God, no Harry! Actually I was smiling at Pansy. I caught her staring so I smiled at her, and surprisingly she returned the smile."

"Why did you smile at her 'mione?" Ron asked

"Cause Ronald, if someone isn't nice to begin with then we are never going to end this feud!"

"So, she is in Slytherin we don't want them to be are friends. They are working with he-who-must-not be named."

"For heaven sakes Ron, not all of them are evil!" Hermione said.

"Well, I think whoever is snogging Molfoy is definitely up to no good." Harry said angrily.

"Oh come off it guys. Hurry up and eat, I want to get back to the common room." Hermione said impatiently.

Draco caught Pansy staring off. He nudged her shoulder "Hey, who you staring at?"

She zoned back to him "Oh, no one."

He looked at her, "Truth Pansy."

She smiled at him, "You are going to laugh."

"I promise I'll try not to." He said already laughing a bit.

"Hermione." She said bashfully.

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

"I don't know?"

"Come on you can tell me." Draco said.

"Well, before you asked me out, when I had all the boys bugging me and hitting on me, I saw Granger walking with the Golden Trio. I mean come on she isn't ugly, so why aren't the guys attacking her? Well then I realized it is because of the guys she surrounds herself with. Potter and Weasly don't take advantage of her. And, even you can't deny it they become so intimidating! So I guess I was just looking to see if I am as happy as her but as it turns out I am not."

"You aren't?"

"No, I'm ten times happier than any filthy Gryffindor could ever be." Pansy smiled at him."

"Well, I 'm glad you're happy." Said Draco, then he kissed her on the cheek. Pansy giggled. "So, I know I already asked you to the party, but are you going to go to the game?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to go; I hope it's not cold though."

"Yeah, well don't worry you can have my scarf just in case." Pansy looked at Draco and he winked at her.

"Draco, I swear one day your head is going to get so big, that not even Potter can beat it."

"Well," he nudged her, "at least it will be better looking." Then he burst into laughter.

"Come on lets go back to the common room, we are both done eating." Pansy said laughing as well.

Draco took her like he always did and led the way back down to the common room. They came upon two girls whispering to each other but stopped as soon as they saw Pansy and Draco. They gave Pansy a dirty look and flipped their hair over their shoulder. Pansy laughed, Draco on the other hand thought of it to be rude.

"Why I try to figure you girls out I will never know!'

"Oh come off it Draco! We aren't that bad!"

"She just gave you a dirty look and laughed? Aren't girls supposed to be pissed and start yelling at each other or what not?

"Only in the muggle world Draco! Here we just hex them! DUH!' Pansy laughed. "But no, I just learned to get over the small stuff like that and only care about the big thing.

"Well what's a big thing then?"

"Some one flirting with or stealing my boyfriend."

He looked at her then hugged her. "Don't worry, I never fall for it." Then he placed a kiss in her hair. "I love you."

She smiled when she heard this, "I love you too."

**revieww pleasee (:**

**they make me write faster, and give some ideas im running outta ideas to go from here :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"_Only in the muggle world Draco! Here we just hex them! DUH!' Pansy laughed. "But no, I just learned to get over the small stuff like not."_

"_Well what's a big thing then?"_

"_Some one flirting with or stealing my boyfriend."_

_He looked at her then hugged her. "Don't worry, I never fall for it." Then he placed a kiss in her hair. "I love you."_

_She smiled when she heard this, "I love you too."_

Pansy pulled out of the hug and grabbed his hand, "Come on lets go."

"Wait? I forgot where we were going?"

"Am I just that mesmerizing? Silly, we are going to the common room."

"Oh, well you are pretty amazing."

"Yeah I know."

He rolled his eyes and kept walking, Pansy giggled.

"So, Draco how your day?"

"Pretty boring really. After you left with Millicent I finished my homework. Then got some lunch and had Quidditch practice for the rest of the day. Man I hate our captain."

"Yeah he seems quiet mean. I wonder how his girlfriend puts up with him."

"Wait one minute. Let's not go that far! I don't think I am that mean!!"

Pansy started laughing. "No you aren't, I only put up with you cause of your looks Malfoy." She winked at him.

"Well, I guess since that's the only reason you like me, I might just go cry to Astoria and break up with you." Pansy smile fell. "Relax; I am only joking with you. I would never go to a creature that low. She is even lower then you" He elbowed her in the ribs and smiled a half grin.

Pansy pushed him back, and started running "I bet you that you can't keep up Mr. Captain!'

"No fair Pans. I use a broom for my speed!"

She didn't turn around but said "You aren't going to win just standing there!"

"Fine, but I will beat you, and then we'll see who can't keep up!"

The good things about the corridors in Hogwarts are that they are long and wide. Most of the time they are empty and no one is watching. Pansy reached the common room in no time; she was barely out of breath. Draco came up shortly behind her, heaving, "I didn't know you could run that fast Pansy."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Draco," Pansy walked over to one of the tables and stood. "Like I bet you don't know my favorite hobby?"

"So, we are going play twenty questions then. Your favorite hobby is reading."

"I didn't know you knew that." She smiled at him.

"Of course I knew. My turn, what does my mother call me when she thinks nobody is listening?"

"That's easy, she calls you Little Prince." Pansy was smiling remembering back to when they were in the fourth year, he had snuck her in and she was in the closet when his mother came in calling for him. Pansy was going to use it against him, but then realized it was too cute. "My turn" the smile left Pansy face and she got serious "Why don't you want to be like your father?"

Draco motioned her over to him on the couch; he pulled her onto his lap and started stroking her hair, "Well there is a lot of reasons, one of them are being I don't want to constantly be looking over my shoulder and worried about danger. I mean look at my father he is afraid to leave the manor" Draco finally turned his head and looked into Pansy's eyes. For the first time he really realized he had something he never wanted to let go of. "The last thing is I have you" Pansy opened her mouth to speak, but Draco kept talking " I know that things weren't always like this between us, but Pans you were still in my life as a friend and it took me a lot longer to realize that I loved you so much more then I showed. If I become like my father I would not be able to stand having to risk you and your life. My parents are happy sure, and I bet that they would be even happier if my father never made the mistake he did." Pansy just kept staring at him.

_Did he really just tell me all of that? _She thought. "Draco," She began to speak. "I am so happy being with you and I love you so incredibly much. I am happy that you don't want to be like your father, because I have seen relationships like that not work out." She smiled at him, he was so changed then when she first had started to hang out with him. Not that she'd ever say it out loud to him but he was now the one she was for sure about.

Draco then moved so he could lie on the couch with Pansy at his side, "I think it's my turn to ask you a question now." He wrapped his arms around Pansy and held her hands.

Pansy stared at the hand that held hers "Go on."

"When you say that you have seen people's relationship fail because of the choices they make what do you mean?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Pansy, you can tell me. Besides we have all night."

She looked at him in smiled. Draco was about to find out a lot about the Parkinson's that he never knew.

**cliff hanger!!! soo im am sooooooooooo times 100000 sorry for the long wait with this chapter. alot of things have been going on. my computer crashed i had to save all the documents on the new one and then switch it over to microsoft 2007 gawd i hate technonogly sometimes.. but anyway im back and ready to keep writing. (:**

**i'll try to have 17 up really soon. keep reviewing. **

**always,**

**alyssa (:**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"_When you say that you have seen people's relationship fail because of the choices they make what do you mean?"_

"_Well, it's kind of a long story."_

"_Pansy, you can tell me. Besides we have all night." _

_She looked at him and smiled. Draco was about to find out a lot about the Parkinson's that he never knew._

Pansy turned herself so that her head could be placed on his chest; he still had his arms wrapped around her just waiting for her to begin. She didn't even know where to start for as long as she could remember her parents were fighting or threatening each other with divorces. Draco never knew this because whenever they had company over her parents simply smiled held hands, and sometimes even kissed. Her parents were always gentle when people were around that's why Pansy feared or cried when people would leave.

So she began "You know how your family comes over every Christmas along with the Crabbe and Goyle Families?" Draco nodded, "Well you boys always complain about how my parents are too nice and all that, when the truth is they aren't. It is sort of my father's fault really; he knew my mother hated Voldemort even when they were in school. She never really liked all the dark magic and all that. How she got in Slytherin I don't really know but anyways, my father was really into it. When he had joined forces with Voldemort my mother was livid. From what the elves say I guess didn't talk for days. That was only the beginning, it got worse as my father started becoming part of the mass murders and started being involved in the inner circle where your mum and dad were. By then my parents were expecting. My mother had warned my father that this would not be a good way for me to live. She begged him to leave, but you know Voldemort he felt no sympathy for my father and since my dad knew too much he threaten to wipe out the whole Parkinson line. So seeing as that was the case my parents decided to stay for fear of their lives. After that scare was over my father got more involved, and even allowed meetings to go on at our Manor. My mother forbade me from seeing what was ever going on in those meetings and now I'm thankful she did." Pansy started tearing up a little bit, she had pushed this memory back but here it was again "I remember one night hearing a women scream, at first I thought it was my mother and that she had gotten hurt but she was in the other room writing, and then I heard it a little boy yelling "mommy!" and I realized that it was a family and one by one the cries died down and after that you smelt a horrible smell and then nothing. The next day there was a commotion in the news about a family being murdered, and I had realized it was my father's doing. I questioned him and my mum about it that night, and my mom went crazy. She sent me upstairs to my room with the house elf and told me I wasn't allowed to come down for the rest of the night. I thought maybe it was my fault and that I had said something wrong, but when my mum never came up stairs I knew it wasn't my fault. My mum and dad screamed that whole night and that she knew it was a mistake, my father slapped her and told her that wasn't and that what he was doing protected the family. I didn't see my mum for a few days after that, but when she got back things were \ normal. I always worry after those parties that when you guys leave my parents will argue over what was said and the house will be silent for days. It makes me think that if my dad never joined back up with Voldemort then maybe I would have a happy family."

Draco just pulled Pansy in tighter and pressed his lips to her hair. He would have never have thought that this happened in the Parkinson Manor. "Pans, hun, not all relationships turn out bad like that. Your parents have their issues, mine have theirs, but it doesn't mean we have to get dragged into them. I would never do something to make you that upset." Pansy nuzzled in closer. "I love you more than anything in the world now Pans."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy. And thank you, for listening."

"I'll always be there for you Pansy, even when you don't want me to." He could feel her giggle against his chest.

They laid there in silence for a few moments until Pansy finally spoke up "Little Prince, I do believe that it is my turn to ask you a question now."

"I do believe your right princess, ask away."

"If you could have a beauty or a girl with brains who would you choose?"

"Neither, because why settle for just one type when I can have you that includes them both."

"Good answer, Can we finish this game tomorrow I'm tired."

"Yes we can, goodnight beautiful." He kissed her cheek and let her go up stairs "I'll have to think of some tough questions for you."

She smiled at him and went upstairs.

**hey guys. i know i haevnt been on this sight in months and im sorry this was just sitting on my computer unfinished and it finally hit me where to go wiht it. i hope you like it and ill be on sooner rather than later (:**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

_They laid there in silence for a few moments until Pansy finally spoke up "Little Prince, I do believe that it is my turn to ask you a question now."_

"_I do believe your right princess, ask away."_

"_If you could have a beauty or a girl with brains who would you choose?"_

"_Neither, because why settle for just one type when I can have you that includes them both."_

"_Good answer, Can we finish this game tomorrow I'm tired."_

"_Yes we can goodnight beautiful." He kissed her cheek and let her go up stairs "I'll have to think of some tough questions for you."_

_She smiled at him and went upstairs._

Pansy went upstairs in a wonderful mood and it showed. When she walked in Millicent stared at her like she was on drugs.

"What did Draco tell you tonight that has you so happy?"

Pansy turned around, she walked in with noticing Millicent was up. "Oh, what are you doing up?"

"Pans, it's me; I'm always up this late."

"Oh yeah," She said not really paying attention anymore, "Well, goodnight."

"Yeah, night?"

Pansy didn't know what made her so standoffish, but she just didn't feel like talking. She was in a really good mood, and didn't feel like sharing it with anyone. She looked back on the nights events. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a good time, or the last time Draco opened up to her like that.

Draco watched as Pansy headed up the stairs, she walked with her head high showing no signs of weakness. If Draco weren't so close to Pansy then he'd believe it. The things that Pansy had opened up to him about were just astonishing. He couldn't bear living in a house with screaming. If he had known this went on he wouldn't have dreaded going to the parties, but instead be begging to stay longer. He really did want to know more about her and was looking forward to their next game.

Draco was still extremely tired; but before he could get to his wonderful dream he still had a potions essay due. Snape liked him but not enough for giving him passing grades with his name written on a sheet a parchment. So he sat there thinking. He couldn't remember one thing about the potion they had just made in class. Instead of going and looking it up, he just decided to BS it and wrote whatever. _How cares he thought Christmas break is less than a week away. _ Finally crawling into bed he shut of the light and went into a dreamless sleep.

Pansy awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, and wide awake, not even double care of magical creatures with Gryffindor could dampen her spirit. She got out of bed and realized she was the first one up. When she looked at her clock she realized it only six thirty. She decided she would get ready today taking a long shower, combing her hair, styling it, and putting make up on. Finally she was dressed and ready to go, she grabbed her books and headed out.

"Pansy!" _Oh God, this can't be good, _sure enough as soon as she turned around she saw two particular blondes behind her.

"Yes?" really not in the mood to have her day ruined she wanted to make this quick.

"Well slow down girly, I just wanted to apologize!"

"What are you talking about Daphne?"

"Well, silly, the fight we got in of course! I mean I feel downright horrible!"

"Oh is that right now?" Pansy said carefully, not believing a single word

"Of course!" chimed in Astoria her little annoying little sister, "So we have been thinking…"

Daphne cut her off "Well I have been thinking that you come spend a day of holiday with us!"

"Uhh, I don't really know?" Pansy said

"Why not?"

"Well, um, you see I… I…"

"She spending the holiday at the Malfoy Manor, that why"

All three girls stood there with their jaws hanging, Pansy was the first to recover, "Oh yes of course Draco, I simply forgot, I promised to spend the holidays with "

"Well then," all of a sudden Daphne's voice turned cold, "have fun." She turned and led her sister out of the dungeon.

"Now what do you mean I'm spending the holiday at your house!" Pansy asked walking up to Draco.

"Well you surely didn't think you were going to spend it with her right, and besides mother sent an owl yesterday." Pansy just stared at him confused "Pans, your mother and father are spending all break with us as well"

The confusion wiped from her face and a smile played across her lips. "Oh Draco! Do you know this is! This will finally be a Christmas were mother and father are not fighting!"

Draco smiled at her, and pulled her into hug. "You're forgetting the best part?"

She looked up at him, she had always liked that he was taller, "What is it?"

"This will be our first Christmas together as a couple." Of course she thought, our first Christmas wonderful, then her smile faded."What's wrong? Not looking forward to that?"

"Don't be silly!" She said. Her reason was far more embarrassing.

"Well then what is it love?"

"It's just," Pansy blushed with the thought of saying it out loud, "I don't know what to get you"

He let go of her and took her hand "You already gave me a gift, it's the only that I wanted. I got you."

"Oh but Draco that doesn't count! I need to give you a wrapped gift!'

"I can settle with you and a giant bow on your head."

Pansy smiled,"Deal, but I'm getting you something else as well!"

Draco chuckled, _when will she ever learn that she can't give me anything else but self to make me happy._

The week went by, for some reason all the teachers were more cheery then usual and did give them homework. Finally the day came to where it was time to back and get on the train back home.

The train ride back was a comfortable and filled with small talk, Pansy still had no idea what she was going to get him, but she figured she'd come up with something. Pansy was feeling quite tired, even though she had taken a full nap the train always seemed to lull her to sleep. Draco noticed this and he aid her down so her head could rest on his chest. She fell asleep a short while later. In her dream she saw herself and Draco walking up to the Malfoy Manor, accept when she went to push the door open she noticed something on her finger, it glinted in the sun. Draco noticed her smiling in her dream. _If only I knew what went through your head Pansy Parkinson!_

He soon dozed off, imagining what kind of thrill this Christmas would bring!

If only he knew…

**Uh oh! What does this mean! Cliff hanger! I was gonna make another story but I figured ill just stay on this one. REVIEW! And keep them coming!**

Lots of love,

**lyssa**

_e_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

She fell asleep a short while later. In her dream she saw herself and Draco walking up to the Malfoy Manor, accept when she went to push the door open she noticed something on her finger, it glinted in the sun. Draco noticed her smiling in her dream. If only I knew what went through your head Pansy Parkinson!

He soon dozed off, imagining what kind of thrill this Christmas would bring!

If only he knew…

They arrived at the Manor within a few hours time and the sight was marvelous. This is what you would call a Christmas Miracle. The manor was covered in wreaths and garland. A huge tree stood in the foyer when they walked in. Snow was lightly falling and the ornaments were mint green with silver. Pansy's jaw dropped at the sight, Christmas at her house was usually boring no one even decorated she was lucky enough to even get small candy straw or something. But then the sight that amazed her the most was the set of parents that were wating by the stairs. Something came over Pansy and she ran straight toward her mother and father. She embraced her father in a hug. Surprised by her movements he pat her on her head and shook off. She stepped back and looked at him and then her mother. They had grave looks on their face and her mother's face was without makeup and more wrinkled. Grey hairs were growing in place of her long black hair. Her mother smiled almost forced and finally "Welcome back Pansy, darling" and lightly kissed her on the head. This was no surprise for Pansy this was how she was usually greeted. She smiled and turned around to go greet the Malfoy's. She paused when she saw them though. Draco was talking to them. They looked genuinely happy to see him. His mother had a him in a tight hug and his father took his hand and shook it. Draco noticed her and smiled at her.

"Mother, I believe Pansy would like to say hello to you"

She laughed a bit and Mrs. Malfoy loosed her grip on Draco, she approached Pansy. Pansy curtsied, "Hello Mrs. Malfoy thank you for allowing me and my family to stay in your Manor."

Mrs. Malfoy took Pansy into a hug "Oh, you're welcome dear; it's lovely to have you. I was so surprised when Draco suggested you stay with us! You never come around anymore!"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I have been super focused in school and time simply slipped away."

And then the smile left Mrs. Malfoy's face and she became serious and let go of Pansy "Good, I think its best the kids study school as much as they can this year." Her eye sight was focused particularly on Mr. Malfoy. Who was in the corner with a solemn expression on his face.

"That's quite enough Narcrissa." He said "Draco, take Pansy to her room I assure you she will want to unpack and get comfortable"

Draco was familiar with the term his father was using, it meant that he was serious and to do what he said. "Come on Pans, I still have got to say hello to your parents." She followed him out and they approached her parents. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson how are you?" He reached and shook Pansy's father's hand.

"Quite well for the time being." Mr. Parkinson responded.

"Thank you for inviting us Draco that was very kind of you." Mrs. Parkinson smiled at him and they headed for the foyer where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were at.

Once out of ear shot Pansy spoke "Well wasn't that a touching welcoming!"

Draco laughed he put his hand on the small of her back and led her upstairs to the guest room. "Well my mother is absolutely thrilled that you're here. She has been asking about you a lot."

"Well I guess that's a good sign then, I mean I don't want you mom to hate me. That could make this relationship a difficult one! I mean your mother is probably the only one that I fear of being judged by!"

Draco smiled at "Trust me, when we tell them were dating, she will definitely accept you as my girlfriend!"

Draco left Pansy to her unpacking while he went and did some of his own. When he entered his room he found his eagle waiting on the windowsill for him. Unlike Potter his eagle was something to be proud of! He went over to it and took letter, then allowed the owl rest. The letter was one sheet of parchment with few words etched on to it. It read;

_ Draco,_

_ Come to the garden at eleven o'clock tonight._

Draco went to flip the letter over checked for a name but there was nothing. When he flipped the paper over the writing had vanished. He wondered who it was but his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. It was his father; it was odd Mr. Malfoy never came into Draco's room.

"I trust your schooling is going well" he spoke with a stern voice

"Yes, it is going quiet well Pansy has helped a lot this year."

"Oh yes, , I have been meaning to talk to you about her Draco. Is it wise to have a girlfriend at this point in your life? I mean shouldn't you be focused on your school work and gaining respect back."

This angered Draco, who was his father to be telling him that he needed to earn respect from the Dark Lord. He wasn't the one who screwed up in the first place! His father was the one who made an embarrassment out of himself. "I just told you father because of Pansy I have been getting Outstanding in all my classes."

"I am simply saying Draco that maybe now is not the best time to be attached to someone."

"I seem to recall that you were telling me before I left I need to focus on finding the perfect pureblood wife. Now that I have started looking you're telling me not to get attached?"

"Things have changed since we have last discussed this,"

"And what "things" may that be?"

"It is not time to discuss this now. Get ready for dinner, your mother has organized a feast for your and 's arrival."

Draco was going to respond but his father had turned his back and headed straight for the doors. He spoke out loud "And this is why I never let my father into my room"

"You know Draco speaking to yourself is the first step towards insanity" a soft voice spoke from the spot where he just watched his father leave from. Draco turned around and saw Pansy who must have already been done unpacking and ready for dinner because she stood before him wearing a dark green dress. The shoulder straps weren't super thick but yet weren't too strappy so they weren't modest. It has a simple princess cut neck line with silver diamonds outlining a pattern in the center. It went down to mid-knee and was fluent with her movement. Her hair was twisted off to the side with the bangs side swept across her face leaving a little mystery.

Draco smiled at her sight, "Well, it seems somebody is ready for dinner."

She answered back "Well, in the middle of unpacking my mother popped in and told me to get dressed nice that we were having a feast. So here I am!"

"Well if I may add you look stunning! But now I need to get ready your welcome to stay in here if you like, I am going to get ready in the bathroom."

"Yeah I'll wait here, its weird wondering your house without you."

"Is someone afraid of getting lost?"

"Please! I know this whole manor like the back of my hand, It's just I don't want to run into anybody!"

"Whatever you say! I'll be out shortly, so make yourself comfortable."

While he showered and got ready Pansy just relaxed and was flipping through a book she had found. When Draco came out her heart stopped in her chest. He was wearing his usual black suit but he had traded in the white shirt with green tie in for an all black shirt with a green and sliver tie. " you clean up nicely!"

He smirked at her and offered his arm out, "Accompany me to dinner miss?"

She smiled, "Gladly!" And they walked down to what was sure to be the most awkward dinner of their life!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Pansy and Draco arrived they were seated immediately. The table was way larger than needed after all there were only 6 of them. But table could have sat 12, so they were all spread out. Mr. Malfoy and sat at the heads of the table with their wives to the right. That left Draco and Pansy to sit across from each other.

"So Pansy, my Draco tells me that you are quite the looker at Hogwarts." Pansy shot Draco a look and he just sipped his wine.

Pansy looks at her mother wondering if she is going to get a facial expression out of her but her mother is emotionless. "Well, I don't ask for the attention I just believe that it is important to look you best at all times. As a Slytherin we have to keep that tradition." Mrs. Malfoy looked please with the answer. Pansy let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Draco shot her a questionable look from across the table. She shrugged it off.

Dinner was quiet for the rest of the evening. It wasn't that comfortable silence though. It was the kind where you just here forks scraping the plates and glasses clinking against the table. Quite a few times it looked like Mr. Malfoy was going to say something but stopped himself. While Pansy's parents looked like they had something to hide.

"Well Father," Draco finally broke the silence "if you will excuse us."

Mr. Malfoy gave a curt nod. And Draco excused himself and did Pansy. When they were finally out of the dining room Draco laughed. "What's so funny?" Pansy asked.

"Well if you must know when you answered my mother's questions you sounded like one of those muggle pageant queens."

"Well maybe if you hadn't me seem like a slut I wouldn't have had to answer her question! And wait." She paused and looked at him "How do you know about muggle pageant things! Draco do you want to tell me something!" He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Come on lets go outside." He held out his hand for her to take.

She rolled her eyes at him and took his hand. "I still think there is something you're not telling me. Come on your secrets safe with me, what been in a few yourself? Don't worry I won't tell Potter."

He shook his head at her. "Honestly, I could do one and you would still find me cooler then Potter."

"Yeah, this is true. I mean I don't associate myself with scar heads 'muggles' and blood traitors,."

"That's what I thought!" He smirked "Now let's stop talking about these things before someone hears us and thinks we've gone mad."

"Fine," Pansy said, quiet disappointed she would have loved teasing him more, "Well I think that dinner went well then."

"Oh yeah, superb, if you count absolute silence as an improvement."

"Oh trust me I do." Pansy gave a serious look to Draco.

"Sorry Pans, I mean that's not how I wanted our first dinner with both of our families to go."

"It's alright, I know what you meant, I wish they had talked more. But, everyone is tenser these days. I really feel like something is going to happen, something that no one will be able to stop."

Draco grabbed Pansy's hand and squeezed it, "I know, but let's just hope we are on the right side of things when they do happen."

She gave him a small smile." I sure hope so."

"Since we are being all serious and stuff, I should probably tell you what happened earlier." Pansy looked at him, "I got…" Draco was cut off by his father who had just come outside.

"Now, now Draco, Miss Parkinson looks cold, maybe she should go inside and warm up a bit."

Not that Pansy had noticed but she just had her shawl on and it was the middle of winter. She had learned this trick a while ago, and even though she wasn't cold, she wasn't going to disobey . She knew this wasn't a suggestion but really an order for her to go inside. So she gave Draco a look meaning 'you're telling me later', and bid goodnight to them both"

"Dad¸ know she was fine standing out here and we were just talking."

"Whether she was cold or not, it is not you place to tell her of the note you got earlier."

Draco looked confused how his father had known about that note. Oh right his dad knows everything. "And why doesn't she, who was it from that she isn't allowed to know."

turned sharply towards him, "That is matter for you to find out later, do not question me, and just do as the note says. Now, get inside your mother does not want you out here."

Draco had no other choice but to follow his father inside. then turned once again to him, "I also suggest you not visit until tomorrow. Are we understood?"

Draco nodded and headed toward his room.


	21. Authors note!

AUTHORS NOTE!

So I'm sorry to everyone who thought this was a chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while and I will get to it. Right now though I am not into this story anymore. I can't figure out where to go from here. When I do I will definitely update this story isn't going anywhere. I'm just on a break. I am writing another story that has my attention right now. It's a George and Angelina fic. Called "Like her? You're Crazy!" go read that one! Again sorry to anyone, this was a waste of time!

From: Alyssa


End file.
